


Sob a Lei de Moisés

by Jackmour



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: First Kiss, Good & Evil, Israel, M/M, Mosaic Law
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: “Muito o ama mais do que se deve dizer.”Nenhum líder obtém sucesso por conta própria, nem mesmo um grande líder a quem Deus chamou de “homem segundo o meu coração” e “menino dos olhos meus”. Até mesmo Davi necessitava de Jônatas.





	Sob a Lei de Moisés

“ _Não sei eu que tens escolhido ao filho de Jessé para vergonha tua, e para vergonha de tua mãe?”_

(I Samuel 20:30)

 

Davi conhece melhor o pastoreio das ovelhas de seu pai, do que os exercícios de lança e espada de seus irmãos mais velhos. No entanto, Davi encontra graça nos esportes violentos da guerra que exaurem o corpo e limpam a mente. Jônatas sabia bem disso; após as duras horas de treino, uma vez que Davi deitou-se na relva sob a sombra da Acácia, exausto, e sussurrou: "Por um momento, esqueço que Saul, o qual amo por ser meu Rei e teu pai, anseia me matar."

O espírito de Saul não conhece descanso, mesmo quando Davi tenta por horas perseguir os demônios do homem, inclinando-se sobre sua harpa. Seu descanso é transformado em amargura. O velho monarca está doente de ciúmes, por aquele que, ele sabe, goza do amor do fruto de sua velhice, a jovem Mical, e do vigor de sua juventude, seu primogênito Jônatas. Como o do povo de Israel e, principalmente, do Senhor.

Certa vez Saul conspirou contra a vida de Davi, em uma de suas crises de ódio e terror pelas profecias que se achegavam. Jônatas o trouxe à razão, mas os jovens sabem que essa pausa é frágil, e é isso que tentam esquecer com seus duelos e investidas de espada, onde há mais afeição do que nos sorrisos e presentes de Saul.

Jônatas, porém, não deixaria nada acontecer ao filho de Jessé, o efrateu. Trazia consigo a promessa de amizade por Davi. Ele prometeu. Amava-o como se fizesse parte com sua alma; Jônatas teme ter se retido nas suas palavras.

O fio da espada de Davi atinge a sua. Ele mais do que ninguém tem o pulso firme em combate, mas também deixa sua espada cair com a de Davi para prolongar o duelo em uma luta com as mãos nuas, a qual ainda assim vence.

Ele é mais forte e mais alto que Davi, e também mais habilidoso com o arco e a funda, arma que Davi derrotou o gigante Golias. Ele bate nos ombros do amigo e Davi ri, sem rancor, sabiam que qualquer luta seria fútil.

Jônatas é facilmente hipnotizado pelo rosto de Davi; Cativado por seus cabelos ondulados de um loiro avermelhado, que emolduram seu rosto de uma maneira ingênua, estava enfeitiçado pelo corpo esguio de leves contornos, adquiridos pelo trabalho no campo, próximo ao seu.

Deve ser um demônio que o inspira com esse desejo sujo, o atormentando. Ele é assombrado e sacrílego como seu pai, embora por razões diferentes. Ele sabe e é por isso que, apesar do afeto que os prende, nunca confessaria a Davi que como súdito do Escolhido, muito o ama mais do que se deve dizer.

Ele nunca diria como na noite de núpcias de Mical e David o quanto desesperadamente ele desejou ser sua irmã, que todo seu corpo ardia em chamas.

O mesmo demônio sussurra em seu ouvido que seu amor por Davi não é errado, não pode sê-lo, porque ele se parece com a felicidade do amor para com as moças virgens. Apenas mais intenso e maturo. E jônatas, louco, sabe que acreditará nas palavras do demônio.

Ele só agrava ainda mais seu pecado, suplicando ao Senhor nas profundezas de sua alma para que seus sentimentos fossem compartilhados, enquanto se inclinava para frente e tocava os lábios dóceis do amigo com os seus.

Não há repulsa e Jônatas envolve os lábios de Davi entre os seus. Ele treme, aquele que nunca recuou diante do inimigo, e Davi, o ungido, também treme. Seu corpo arqueia contra o dele, roubando um gemido de surpresa do fundo de sua garganta. O demônio também o conhece.

E o benjamita acha que será feliz, mas quando os lábios de Davi o deixam é para adverti-lo:

_ Não devemos. - e suas palavras o machucam.

Jônatas lamenta tê-lo escutado e não se aproveitado de sua posição vantajosa sobre Davi para beijá-lo novamente, e de novo e para sempre. Mas ele não pode, porque ele o ama e suas palavras são para ele verdades. Então ele apenas olha para Davi, esperando que seja julgado. Ele sabe que há fraqueza em seus olhos escuros, os quais Davi pode lê-los se quiser. Há súplicas, mais do que suas palavras podem exprimir:

_ Você não quer?

_ Mais do que tudo neste mundo. - sussurrou, mas não é o bastante para Davi - "Não se deitarás com um homem, como se fosse mulher, é abominação". - sua voz falha a princípio torna-se firme quando ele articula as Escrituras Sagradas. Davi ama ao Senhor. Jônatas sente-se como se houvesse levado um soco, mesmo que ninguém o tenha tocado. Ele se afasta apressado, só então ele entende o quão sacrílego ele é.

_ Perdoe-me, Davi. Perdoe-me! - o filho de Saul cai de joelhos sobre terra. Mas não é ante ao Senhor, é ante a Davi, e ele peca novamente e não se lamenta. Estava envergonhado pelo seu pênis ereto contra seu ventre, o Sol brilha contra os cabelos de Davi, talvez houvesse um anjo que emprestasse sua graça a ele. E neste momento não era o perdão de Deus que ele queria, mas o de Davi. Ele quer ouvir de Davi que ele ainda o ama, que deixe que ele abra suas roupas, quer que ele se deixe entrar em sua devassidão. Que diga para ele que as leis de Deus não valem para ele, não para o "homem segundo o coração de Deus". Não para os "seus". Para que Davi possa amar um sacrílego, um impuro, um fraco conduzido por demônios.

_ Levante-se, amigo meu. - a voz de Davi é tensa, mas não é fria. Jônatas anseia por sua salvação.

Lentamente, ele se levanta do chão e cauteloso se atreve a olhar novamente para a face do ungido. Davi está pálido, grave, terrível.

_ Me odiarás por querê-lo bem? - disse Jônatas. Sua loucura era passageira, como a de seu pai. Como poderia por um momento permitir que o desejo por Davi precisasse do amor e respeito dele? Davi continua sério. Talvez ponderasse palavras ainda mais duras em punição, poderia acusá-lo à apedrejamento, antes mesmo que consumasse seu pecado.

_ Como poderia eu te odiar por algo que também anseio? - estava delirando, não era possível. É o demônio. Ele tenta enganar Jônatas o fazendo ouvir coisas. O príncipe dá um passo em direção a Davi, que recua um passo.

_ Se fosses verdade, não me rejeitaria! - acusou.

_ É impossível eu ser forte e lutar contra as paixões da carne, se você também não o for. - Jônatas sabe que deve temer a Deus, Mical era idólatra e ainda assim temia a algo. Mas ele não consegue imaginar que terrível punição poderia ser infligida a ele que o faria sofrer mais que o desejo não realizado que ele tinha por Davi, a tentação ainda mais forte, desde que ele soube que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos.

O desejo que zumbe em seus ouvidos, a raiva e a frustração que não o impediam dos soluços amargos. Talvez o Senhor abriria a terra para engoli-lo, como fez aos que murmuravam contra Moisés. Afinal, o que o Altíssimo faria a si? Se tentava seu Escolhido. Puxando-o para a roda dos escarnecedores e ímpios.

_ Eu o amo mais do que minha própria alma, Davi. Já sou um sacrílego por apenas amá-lo, quando meu amor por ti é maior do que tenho pelo Senhor. Não temo a vingança dEle, mas você... você, você será Rei de toda a Israel, então eu acho que... você deve, mais do que ninguém...

Jônatas não termina sua sentença, é a primeira vez que fala cara a cara. Isto é o que os profetas disseram. É o que as pessoas repetem, a despeito das punições cruéis de Saul. Davi será rei. Jônatas que é o legítimo herdeiro nunca sofreu com aquelas palavras senão pela ressonância sombria que tinha em seu pai. Ele daria o próprio Jardim do Éden a Davi. Israel não era nada. Mas ele nunca falou com o mais novo sobre isso também.

Se ele diz agora, é porque parte dele nunca lamentou. Reconhecia a pureza e a nobreza de Davi. Muito mais digno de ser rei do que Jônatas. E talvez também -percebe com nojo de si mesmo-, porque gostaria de lembrar a Davi que ele o aniquilaria. No fundo, ele se sente aniquilado, por não ter conseguido o que nunca mereceu. É apenas justiça simbólica, que sua linhagem também seja. Davi se aborrece.

_ Nunca quis tomar sua coroa.

_ Sei disso. Ainda sim, ela pesa sobre sua cabeça. - Jônatas entende - Não foi você quem decidiu, é o Senhor. E ele está certo, não se sinta culpado por mim, Davi, eu não sinto falta. Sabe do que sinto falta.

Ambos sabem disso. E Jônatas sente um lampejo de culpa ao pensar que pode ser verdade, que Davi o quer tanto quanto ele, que ele só é mais reto e não menos perturbado. Ele se culpa.

A mão de Davi descansa sobre seu ombro em sinal de consolo.

_ Não me toque. - Jônatas o alerta - Há um demônio em mim.

_ Não há demônio. - Davi garante - Só existem os nossos sentimentos. O Senhor nos prova. É um teste do qual devemos sair vitoriosos, mas podemos combatê-los sem desprezá-los.

Quanta sabedoria poderia caber em um jovem, sabedoria aquela inspirada por Deus. Mas ao mesmo tempo que é tocado por suas palavras, Jônatas o ama ainda mais.

_ Eu te amo. - Davi diz a ele novamente - Se você quer me apoiar no caminho dos justos, que seja a última vez que nos beijamos.

Sua boca repousa sobre a dele, o toque casto e doce de seus lábios. Há mais alma neste beijo do que no abraço ardente de antes, e Jônatas, cheio de amor, se sente um pouco acalmado, revitalizado, mas infelizmente, apenas um pouco.

_ Eu não escuto os profetas, nunca levantarei a mão contra ti ou seu pai. - Davi jura - Que a paz e o amor esteja entre nós para sempre.

Jônatas se curva a Davi e às leis de Deus. Seu corpo reclama, mas ignora. Neste momento, sua alma se regozija, está satisfeita, feliz. Que Deus esteja com Davi.

**Author's Note:**

> "Não ti deitarás com homem como se fosse mulher; é abominação." (Levítico 18:22)
> 
> "A alma de Jônatas se ligou com a de Davi. E Jônatas o amou como a sua própria alma. Jônatas se despojou da capa que trazia sobre si e a entregou a Davi, como também suas vestes e seu cinto." (I Samuel 18: 1-4)
> 
> Sob a Lei de Moisés - 2018 - Jackmour ©


End file.
